Winter Love
by MazeruSeken
Summary: "Shima!" Aoi berjongkok di depan Shima. Dia tahu kalau Shima terganggu atas kehadirannya, tapi itu memang tujuan utamanya. Aoi ingin mengganggu Shima yang hingga detik ini belum mau bicara sepatah katapun padanya/the Gazette (Aoi/Shima)/AU/End!
1. Chapter 1

the GazettE belongs to PSC

Title : A Bitter Day [Winter Edition – part A]

_**Pair : Aoi/Shima**_

~ XxX ~

Sepasang kelopak mata kini tengah menutupi mata kelamnya, wajahnya yang tenang dan hembusan nafas hangatnya yang teratur bagai tidak mempedulikan dinginnya salju diluar sana.

Seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap kini mulai menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah selimut tebalnya. Perlahan dia mulai membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan keindahan sepasang batu _onyx_-nya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan intensitas cahaya mentari yang menelusup melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Ugh~" terdengar lenguhan kecil sebelum dia menyingkirkan selimut tebalnya dan bangun dari tempat ternyamannya. _'Dingin sekali...'_ batinnya sambil merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri. Perapian yang ada di kamarnya sepertinya masih belum mampu untuk menetralilir suhu minus diluar sana.

Dia berjalan ke jendela dan berdiri lama disana hanya untuk melihat suasana di sekitar rumah barunya. Baru sejak kemarin dia pindah ke rumah ini. Dua hari yang lalu orang tuanya mengusirnya dari rumah karena dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

Tangan pucatnya terulur untuk membersihkan uap air yang menempel di kaca jendela. Sekilas dia melihat para tetangganya sibuk membersihkan salju di halaman rumah mereka yang mulai menumpuk. Dia jadi tergerak untuk ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Dia segera memakai mantel tebalnya lalu turun ke bawah.

"Mau kemana, Aoi? Tidak ingin sarapan dulu?"

"Nanti saja, Bibi~ Aku belum lapar!" seru Aoi. Dia mengambil pengeruk salju lalu mulai membersihkan halaman _'rumah baru'-_nya. Ternyata melakukan aktifitas berat di musim dingin seperti ini bisa membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Sepertinya dia akan melakukan kegiatan ini setiap hari mengingat dia belum mendapatkan sekolah baru jadi tidak ada tugas menumpuk yang perlu dia kerjakan.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Sepertinya semua tetangganya juga sudah selesai, namun ada satu rumah yang halamannya masih ditumpuki salju tebal. Aoi berpikir mungkin penghuninya sedang sibuk jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dia membantu untuk membersihkannya? Lagipula dia belum lelah dan semoga saja hal kecil semacam itu bisa membuatnya lebih mudah membangun hubungan yang baik dengan para tetangga barunya.

Aoi mulai membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di rumah itu, tapi baru dapat setengah, ada penghuni rumah itu yang keluar. Aoi memperhatikannya dengan seksama, seorang pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, berkulit putih pucat, dan bertubuh kurus tengah memandanginya dengan tajam. Melihat pandangan dingin orang itu membuat Aoi menjadi gugup.

"Maaf ya, aku membersihkan halaman rumahmu tanpa izin. Tadi aku lihat hanya rumahmu saja yang belum dibersihkan, jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku sekalian membersihkan halaman rumahmu~" ucap Aoi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Pasalnya pemuda itu terus diam dan pandangannya semakin tajam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf~" ucap Aoi sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, tapi lawan bicaranya itu tetap diam—sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Pemuda itu malah masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tidak lama kemudian, ada seorang wanita cantik yang keluar dari rumah itu. Dia membawa sebotol besar susu hangat dan beberapa potong kue. "Terimakasih ya sudah berkenan membantu membersihkan halaman rumah kami~" ucapnya ramah sembari memberikan susu dan kue itu kepada Aoi.

"Aku tidak minta bayaran kok, kebetulan saja aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan jadi aku melakukannya." Aoi mengibaskan tangannya, menolak pemberian wanita itu. Dia justru memperhatikan pemuda tadi yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik tubuh wanita itu.

"Baiklah," ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Shima, ayo kita masuk lagi. Nanti demammu semakin parah." Pemuda itu melirik Aoi sekilas lalu masuk lagi bersama ibunya. Aoi hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang masih setengah.

~ XxX ~

Aoi duduk santai di balkon kamarnya sambil menimang gitar yang ada di pangkuannya. Hari ini tidak sedingin kemarin walau salju masih turun dengan lebat. Dia langsung mengambil teropongnya saat melihat Shima berjalan di depan rumahnya sambil membawa sekeranjang bahan makanan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Shima limbung tersandung akar pohon yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup salju. Aoi langsung berlari turun dari kamarnya dan segera mengambil payung.

"Shima!" seru Aoi. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya sambil membantu Shima berdiri dan memberikan payungnya pada Shima. Dia membantu Shima mengumpulkan beberapa bahan makanan yang berceceran.

"Lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati," ucap Aoi. Shima hanya menunduk sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Namaku Aoi, aku tahu namamu Shima karena kemarin ibumu memanggilmu begitu. Maaf kalau aku salah, tapi namamu memang 'Shima' kan?" tanya Aoi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Beberapa saat dia menunggu, berharap Shima mau membalas uluran tangannya. Namun Shima malah terus diam sambil memandangi tangan Aoi yang terulur kepadanya. Aoi menghela nafas lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kamu tidak suka kepadaku, tapi jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini! Kamu tinggal bilang saja _'jangan mengajakku bicara lagi!'_ maka aku akan menurutimu kok!" ucap Aoi yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Shima.

Shima masih enggan membuka mulutnya. Dia malah menjatuhkan payung Aoi lalu meninggalkan Aoi begitu saja tanpa bilang terimakasih atau pamit terlebih dahulu. Hal itu jelas membuat Aoi _sweatdrop_.

"Aarghhh! Kenapa sih bisa ada orang seperti itu?! Sombong sekali! Lihat saja ya, aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi, Shima~ Memangnya kenapa kamu tidak mau bicara kepadaku?! Apa karena aku jelek?! Tapi kamu kan juga tidak cakep-cakep amat!" Aoi menginjak-nginjak salju di bawahnya dengan kesal. Dia tidak peduli kalau para tetangganya akan menuduhnya tidak waras karena berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu.

~ XxX ~

"Shima, ayo dimakan supnya nanti keburu dingin~"

Shima mengangguk lalu mulai memakan supnya. Dia tersenyum memandangi ibunya yang tengah mengurut kakinya pasca terjatuh tadi. "Shima, kamu semakin kurus. Apa yang harus Ibu lakukan agar kamu bisa kembali seperti dulu?" ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum sedih. Shima hanya menunjuk mangkuk supnya yang sudah kosong. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ibunya langsung bergegas untuk membuka pintu, Shima mengikutinya di belakang.

"Saya ingin membersihkan halaman Anda lagi," ucap Aoi yang sudah siap dengan pengeruk saljunya.

"Lakukan saja asal itu tidak merepotkanmu, Nak~"

"Terimakasih." Aoi mulai membersihkan halaman rumah Shima dengan serius—terlalu serius hingga dia tidak melihat saat Shima keluar lagi untuk meletakkan semangkuk sup dan secarik kertas yang dia selipkan dibawahnya.

Shima langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi sebelum Aoi menyadari kehadirannya. Diam-diam dia mengintip Aoi dari balik jendela. Dia menggigiti jarinya dengan gemas hingga kadang menunduk dengan wajah tersipu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan halaman itu, Aoi kembali lagi ke teras rumah Shima hanya untuk mengambil nafas dan beristirahat sejenak. Dia mengambil sup yang terletak tidak jauh darinya lalu membaca tulisan yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu.

_[ Terimakasih sudah menolongku. ~Shima~ ]_

Aoi mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca tulisan itu. _'Tidak mungkin Shima yang menulis ini. Bicara padaku saja dia tidak mau, apalagi bersusah payah menulis hal seperti ini. Pasti ibunya yang tidak enak hati dengan kelakuan anaknya dan ingin berterimakasih kepadaku,'_ batin Aoi lalu memakan supnya. Kali ini dia menerima makanan pemberian ibu Shima. Ternyata supnya enak sekali, pasti ibu Shima sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Shima masih terus memperhatikan Aoi yang tengah memakan sup pemberiannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat Aoi membaca pesan yang dia tulis di kertas itu. Dadanya bergemuruh, darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, sungguh sensasi yang menyenangkan. Shima menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir perasaan yang dengan cepat menjalari hatinya. Dia berbalik arah lalu berlari menuju ke kamarnya, tapi sialnya dia bertubrukan dengan ibunya di ujung tangga. Untung saja dia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga tidak jatuh.

"Jangan berlarian di dalam rumah, Shima~ Nanti kamu jatuh~"

Shima hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah, membuat ibunya memandanginya dengan heran.

"Shima, kamu sakit lagi?"

Shima menggeleng lalu segera mengunci dirinya di kamar, membuat ibunya semakin keheranan.

"Permisi!" seru Aoi sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Shima. Ibu Shima segera membukakan pintunya.

"Ada apa, Aoi?"

"Hanya ingin mengembalikan mangkuk ini saja. Supnya enak sekali. Terimakasih~" ucap Aoi sambil memberikan mangkuk itu kepada ibu Shima lalu segera berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

"Eh?" Ibu Shima terlihat bingung karena dia tidak merasa memberikan sup kepada Aoi. Tapi kebingungannya terjawab saat melihat secarik kertas yang teronggok begitu saja di depan rumahnya. Dia memungutnya lalu tersenyum.

~ XxX ~

Malam ini suasana di rumah Aoi terasa begitu hangat—sangat bertolak belakang dengan suhu udara diluar sana. Aoi melirik paman dan bibinya yang tengah bermesraan di tengah rutinitas makan malam mereka. Kadang dia sedikit risih melihat kemesraan mereka yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik daripada orang tuanya yang jarang sekali bertemu satu sama lain karena terlalu sibuk dengan kepentingan masing-masing.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mencari sekolah baru, Aoi?"

"Jangan bahas itu dulu, Paman~ Aku kan masih trauma dengan keputusan sepihak dari kepala sekolah botak itu untuk mengeluarkanku dari sekolah! Seharusnya kan dia yang dipecat dari sekolah!" seru Aoi yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pamannya.

"Sepertinya kau cuma ingin mengulur waktu agar bisa lebih lama bermalas-malasan di rumah. Bukan begitu, Aoi?"

"Tentu saja tidak begitu! Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian paling buruk sepanjang hidupku itu terulang lagi."

Paman Aoi hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi, kau harus berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosimu. Bisa-bisanya kau menghajar kepala sekolahmu sendiri di depan seluruh warga sekolah saat upacara kematian temanmu..."

"Aku marah karena ada penyebabnya. Si botak itu tidak mendoakan temanku yang meninggal tapi malah menguraikan keburukannya. Aku tahu temanku itu memang biang keonaran, tapi tetap saja tidak pantas kalau menjelekkannya di depan umum seperti itu! Sudah untung aku cuma menonjok mulutnya, padahal rencananya aku ingin mendorongnya juga biar dia jatuh dari mimbar. Tapi lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan! DIA MALAH MENGELUARKANKU!" ucap Aoi dengan menggebu padahal mulutnya masih penuh makanan. Untung saja makanannya tidak muncrat kemana-mana.

Bibi Aoi langsung mengelus pundak Aoi, berusaha menenangkan keponakannya itu. "Sudahlah~ dihabiskan dulu makanannya. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi ya..."

~ XxX ~

Pagi-pagi sekali Aoi sudah sibuk membagikan kue natal untuk para tetangganya. Dia sudah mengelilingi semua tetangganya, tapi masih ada satu rumah yang belum dia datangi—rumah Shima. Entah kenapa dia malas sekali untuk mendekat ke rumah itu. Dia tidak suka melihat tatapan angkuh Shima saat beradu pandang dengannya.

"Selamat pagi~ Ada orang di rumah?" seru Aoi di depan pintu rumah Shima.

"Ya? Ada apa, Aoi?" sapa Ibu Shima—tanpa anaknya. Sepertinya Aoi sedang beruntung karena doanya untuk tidak bertemu Shima pagi ini bisa terkabul.

"Selamat natal~ Bibi menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan kue ini." Aoi memberikan sekotak kue kepada ibu Shima.

"Wah~ terimakasih~ Aoi mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku mau langsung pulang, Paman dan Bibi sudah menungguku untuk sarapan." Saat Aoi mulai beranjak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah mendekat. Ternyata Shima yang keluar dan dia berdiri di belakang tubuh ibunya. Melihat hal tersebut membuat Aoi semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aoi tidak tahu kalau mata Shima semakin sayu saat melihatnya pergi menjauh.

"Kamu tenang saja. Nanti kita berkunjung ke rumah Aoi ya... Ayo kita ganti baju dulu~" ucap ibu Shima sambil mengelus kepala putranya. Dia tersenyum melihat Shima yang mengangguk patuh.

~ XxX ~

"Eh? Shima? Ayo masuk~" Bibi Aoi senang sekali melihat Shima datang mengunjunginya. Dia menggandeng Shima ke ruang tamu. Disana ada Aoi yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku.

"Aoi, duduk yang benar!" seru sang Bibi sambil memukul kaki Aoi yang ada di atas meja.

Aoi menurunkan kakinya sambil menggerutu hingga akhirnya dia melihat Shima dan ibunya yang sedang berdiri di belakang bibinya. Aoi segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang berantakan di atas meja.

"Aoi, tolong temani Shima ya. Aku dan bibimu mau menata dekorasi untuk pesta yang akan digelar nanti malam," pinta ibu Shima terkesan seperti memohon. Aoi jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Aoi duduk di samping Shima.

Ibu Shima dan Bibi Aoi pergi ke ruang makan. Aoi kembali membuka bukunya dan menyibukkan diri seakan tidak ada Shima di sampingnya. Dia tidak mau mengajak Shima bicara lagi. Menurutnya, lebih baik diam daripada nantinya malah tambah kesal karena terus diacuhkan oleh Shima.

Shima duduk dengar resah. Sesekali dia meremat ujung mantelnya untuk menetralisir kegugupan yang melandanya. Aoi duduk terlalu dekat padanya, hal itu membuat Shima susah bernafas.

Aoi sedikit terusik dengan aroma _Arpege_ yang menguar dari tubuh Shima. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang seangkuh Shima memiliki wangi tubuh yang sangat lembut seperti itu. Aoi menutupi wajahnya dengan buku lalu menghirup wangi itu dalam-dalam. Hingga tanpa sadar dia mengajak Shima bicara. "Aku suka wangi tubuhmu, Shima..."

Shima terlonjak kaget lalu menggeser duduknya menjauhi Aoi, tapi Aoi malah ikut bergeser mendekati Shima. Aoi ingin sedikit menggoda Shima agar Shima mau bicara padanya.

"Shima~ jangan menjauhiku, aku ingin dekat denganmu. Kalau perlu aku ingin memelukmu~" ucap Aoi sambil mencolek hidung Shima. Kalaupun setelah ini Shima akan marah-marah padanya, Aoi tidak peduli. Dia cuma mau mendengar suara Shima, walaupun nantinya yang keluar dari mulut Shima adalah bentakan ataupun makian.

Diluar dugaan, Shima malah memandang Aoi dengan dingin—persis seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hal jelas mengerutkan nyali Aoi untuk menggoda Shima lagi.

"Kenapa sih kamu tidak mau bicara padaku?"

" ... "

"Shima, jawab pertanyaanku! Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya."

" ... "

"Apakah aku punya salah kepadamu? Apakah aku sudah melukai hatimu sampai kamu mendiamkanku seperti ini?"

" ... "

"Shima~~~" Aoi mulai merajuk, tapi dia menyerah saat melihat Shima menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Yasudah kalau kamu tidak mau bicara denganku. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu bicara lagi. Maaf ya sudah menganggumu selama ini." Akhirnya Aoi menyerah juga. Dia menaikkan lagi kakinya ke atas meja. Dia tidak peduli kalau bibinya akan memukul kakinya lagi.

~ XxX ~

Natal tahun ini, keluarga paman Aoi mendapatkan giliran untuk menggelar pesta kecil-kecilan di pekarangan belakang rumah dengan mengundang beberapa tetangga. Pekarangannya cukup luas dan terawat untuk menampung para tamu yang hadir. Semua orang tampak bahagia, tidak terkecuali Shima. Dia selalu ikut tersenyum kalau melihat ibunya tersenyum. Aoi sampai melongo lama saat melihatnya. Sulit dipercaya, Shima yang selalu acuh padanya bisa tersenyum dengan mudahnya jika sedang bersama ibunya.

Otak jahil Aoi mulai aktif. Dia mendekati Shima yang tengah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, sepertinya ibunya sedang mengambil makanan.

"Shima~" Aoi berjongkok di depan Shima. Dia tahu kalau Shima terganggu atas kehadirannya, tapi itu memang tujuan utamanya. Aoi ingin mengganggu Shima yang hingga detik ini belum mau bicara sepatah katapun padanya.

Aoi meletakkan sepotong kentang goreng di bibir Shima. "Ayo, buka mulutmu~ makanlah yang banyak agar tubuhmu tidak kurus~"

Shima mematung sambil memandang lurus ke mata Aoi.

"Ayolah~ Ini enak sekali, tadi aku sudah mencobanya. Aku juga tahu kau sangat menyukai kentang. Tadi ibumu yang mengatakannya padaku, jadi—"

Shima memukul wajah Aoi dengan keras hingga tubuh Aoi oleng dan piring berisi kentang goreng yang dibawanya jatuh. Aoi kaget dengan perlakuan Shima padanya. Dia sudah memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa menimpanya, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Shima akan bertindak sekasar itu.

Aoi membersihkan bajunya yang terkena saus, pipinya terasa amat nyeri tapi dia mengabaikannya karena hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Dalam keremangan suasana itu, air mata Shima turun bersamaan dengan darah segar yang keluar dari hidung Aoi. Tubuh Shima bergetar hebat saat menyadari kalau darah itu adalah akibat dari perbuatannya. Dadanya sesak saat melihat Aoi beranjak menjauh darinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia telah menyakiti Aoi... dan dia rasa perbuatannya itu tidak termaafkan.

Ibu Shima tampak kaget saat melihat putranya tengah terisak sambil menekuk lututnya. "Shima, kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sambil merengkuh tubuh Shima. "Ayo kita pulang, Sayang~ Jangan menangis ya... Nanti ceritakam pada Ibu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi~"

Shima mengusap air matanya lalu berjalan pulang sambil memeluk tubuh ibunya.

~ T B C ~


	2. Chapter 2

the GazettE belongs to PSC

Title : A Bitter Day [Winter Edition – part B]

_**Pair : Aoi/Shima**_

~ XxX ~

Sepanjang hari Shima terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia meringkuk di atas ranjangnya sembari meremat dadanya yang terasa sesak dan nyeri. Memorinya terus memutar kejadian semalam—dimana dia sudah berlaku kasar kepada orang yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya. Terlebih lagi, Shima menyukai orang itu... _'Shima sayang Aoi-kun, tapi Shima menyakitinya... Shima ingin minta maaf, tapi Shima takut~'_

Shima menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal saat air matanya mulai tumpah. Dia terisak tanpa suara, dia tidak mau ibunya tahu kalau dia sedang menangis.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Aoi juga sedang menggalau di kamarnya. Dia baru tahu kalau sebenarnya Shima tidak bisa bicara. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!" Tak hentinya dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadarinya lebih awal. "Aku harus segera minta maaf! Yoshhh!"

'_**Dddrrrt... Drrrttt...'**_

Ponsel Aoi bergetar pertanda ada _e-mail_ yang masuk. "Ayah..."

_[Aoi, pulanglah... Ibumu sakit, dia merindukanmu.]_

Aoi tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya, pandangannya langsung berubah menjadi nanar. Sepertinya dia memang sedang diuji, saat ini berbagai masalah menimpanya secara beruntun.

~ XxX ~

Shima sedang berkonsentrasi penuh menulis surat untuk Aoi. Dia ingin Aoi bisa merasakan kesungguhan hatinya untuk lewat suratnya itu.

'_Andai saja Shima bisa bicara... Pasti Aoi-kun tidak akan kesal kepada Shima. Shima membuat Aoi-kun kecewa... Shima benar-benar takut kalau Aoi-kun tidak memaafkan Shima...'_ batinnya, tanpa sadar tangannya berhenti menorehkan kata-kata di kertas itu. Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa dapat di tahan lagi. Dia teramat sedih jika terbayang ekspresi Aoi saat meninggalkannya tadi malam.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada orang yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. "Shima, kamu sedang apa?"

Suara itu... Shima langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat dia mendapati ternyata Aoi yang tengah memeluknya, Aoi juga tersenyum hangat kepadanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi masalah diantara mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shima langsung berbalik untuk membalas pelukan Aoi.

"Shima, maafkan aku ya... Aku tidak tahu kalau Shima tidak bisa bicara."

Shima mengangguk dengan antusias. Sementara Aoi tertawa kecil sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Shima.

"Wah, ternyata kalau dari dekat Shima manis sekali yah~" goda Aoi. Dia bisa melihat rona merah yang langsung tercipta di pipi Shima, membuatnya langsung terdiam.

Shima beranjak ke mejanya untuk mengambil kertas dan pensil, lalu dia menulis apa yang ingin dia katakan kepada Aoi... **'Shima menyesal. Shima tidak akan memukul Aoi-kun lagi.'**

"Iya, Shima. Tidak apa-apa kok. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, aku yang kurang peka terhadapmu," ucap Aoi. Dia agak bengong melihat Shima yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya, sangat berbeda dengan Shima yang selama ini selalu angkuh padanya.

'**Aoi-kun tadi masuk lewat mana? Kan pintunya kukunci.'**

"Ee—etto, aku masuk lewat jendela."

'**Nakal!'**

"Hmmppfft~ Hahahahahahaha... Shima, umurmu berapa sih?" Aoi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ternyata Shima masih sangat kekanakan, pikirannya masih polos sekali.

'**16 tahun.'**

"Wah, kita seumuran tapi Shima masih manis sekali. Aku jadi iri."

Shima menunduk sambil meremat-remat tangannya. Perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu saat Aoi ada di dekatnya. Dia harap perasaan seperti itu bisa dia rasakan selamanya. Dengan kata lain, Shima ingin Aoi terus bersamanya. Dia tidak ingin masa lalunya yang kelam terulang kembali, saat semua orang terdekatnya satu per satu pergi meninggalkannya, membiarkannya membeku sendirian bersama segala keterbatasannya.

'**Shima kehilangan suara saat berusia 8 tahun. Saat itu—'**

Aoi menggenggam tangan Shima sebelum Shima menyelesaikan tulisannya. "Aku mohon jangan diteruskan. Bibiku sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu. Tentang kecelakaan yang menimpamu... tentang Ayahmu yang tidak mau mengakuimu lagi... tentang teman-temanmu yang menjauhimu... dan tentang kekasihmu yang mencampakanmu."

'**Shima tidak sedih... Shima juga tidak marah kepada mereka karena ini semua salah Shima. Shima hanya kecewa kepada mereka... dan itu rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi ternyata ketika Shima membuat Aoi-kun kecewa tadi malam, rasanya jauh lebih sakit, sampai Shima tidak sanggup menahannya! Shima tidak mau kehilangan Aoi-kun. Aoi-kun tidak akan pergi kan?'**

Aoi menarik tangan Shima lalu mencium keningnya lama. "Maaf... Maafkan aku, Shima..."

'**Aoi-kun adalah satu-satunya orang yang terang-terangan ingin menjadi teman Shima. Walau Shima sudah mengusir Aoi-kun, tapi Aoi-kun tidak pernah menjauh dari Shima.'**

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa... Aku memang menyayangimu tapi—"

'**Shima tahu, semua orang pasti akan pergi dari Shima karena Shima tidak berguna.'**

Aoi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Shima. Pertemuan mereka memang singkat, bahkan mereka juga tidak begitu banyak berkomunikasi, tapi... kenapa mereka kesannya jadi seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sedang ingin berpisah jauh? "Shima, ibuku sakit... Aku harus pulang hari ini juga dan aku tidak tahu kapan akan kesini lagi."

Shima tersenyum disela tangisannya. **'Tidak apa-apa. Walau cuma seperti ini saja Shima sudah bahagia. Setidaknya Aoi-kun meninggalkan Shima bukan karena benci kepada Shima.'**

Aoi hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memeluk Shima, mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku menyayangimu, Shima."

Shima mengangguk lalu menarik Aoi ke dapurnya. Disana ada ibu Shima yang sedang memotongi sayuran. "Eh? Aoi sejak kapan main kesini? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

Aoi hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Shima menyerahkan sekotak makanan kepada Aoi. Diatas kotak itu terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan, **'untuk Aoi-kun, teman baru Shima.'**

"Ini untukku? Wah, terimakasih banyak, Shima." Aoi menerima pemberian Shima dengan senang hati. "Errr... Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke rumah Paman.

Setengah jam lagi aku harus segera sampai di bandara. Shima dan Bibi jaga diri baik-baik ya, terimakasih banyak selama ini kalian sudah baik kepadaku. Sampai jumpa..."

Dengan langkah berat Aoi mulai berjalan menjauh dari rumah Shima. Shima tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Seandainya dia bisa bicara, mungkin dia akan berteriak kepada Aoi kalau dia akan selalu menunggu Aoi untuk menemuinya lagi.

"Shima, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya ibu Shima dengan cemas.

Shima menggeleng lalu menatap ibunya dalam-dalam. Dia bicara kepada ibunya hanya melalui gerak bibirnya. **'Ibu, Shima mau sekolah lagi~'**

Ibu Shima langsung memeluk Shima dengan erat. "Iya... Apapun yang Shima inginkan, asalkan Shima senang, Ibu dengan senang hati akan mengabulkannya~"

Sepertinya kehadiran Aoi merupakan udara penyegar bagi kehidupan Shima. Sekarang Shima merasa kalau hidupnya lebih berharga. Dia ingin menata kembali hatinya yang sempat terpuruk. Dia berharap bahwa diluar sana masih ada orang yang mau menerimanya apa adanya, seperti Aoi...

~ XxX ~

**OMAKE**

Aoi tengah menyuapi ibunya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Tapi walaupun masih sakit, tetap saja bawelnya luar biasa. "Jadi makanan enak ini pemberian Shima? Shima juga yang memasaknya? Ternyata ada baiknya juga ya kau tinggal di rumah bibimu~ Kau jadi dapat pacar yang jago masak seperti ini. Ibu ikut senang lho..." ucapnya sambil menarik-narik pipi Aoi seperti anak kecil.

"Ibu, harus aku katakan berapa kali sih?! Shima itu bukan pacarku!" seru Aoi dengan wajah merah padam.

"Sudahlah, kau ini sudah besar tapi masih suka malu-malu kalau membahas masalah percintaanmu. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Shima. Kalau perlu kita lamar saja sekalian, biar setelah lulus sekolah kalian bisa langsung menikah," ucap Ayah Aoi.

"Ibu setuju~" ucap Ibu Aoi dengan semangat.

"HAAHHHH?!" Aoi _shock_ berat sampai-sampai makanan yang sedang dia pegang tumpah semua ke lantai.

~ OWARI ~


End file.
